


Read You Like A Book

by manwithaminivan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena's pov, Not Canon Compliant, Tells, a little bit canon compliant, facial expressions, talks about her past briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwithaminivan/pseuds/manwithaminivan
Summary: Lena's always been observant, able to read people's expressions and behaviors even if she doesn't always want to. Though sometimes it can be helpful in rooting out your best friend's lies.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Read You Like A Book

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write for SuperCorp with a friend a year or two ago, I missed them so here's this.
> 
> Also, it's very late and I didn't proofread this as well as I probably should have but yeah.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lena Luthor was an observant person, she had to be. It started when she was younger, having to watch the mannerisms of her mother and brother, checking to see what would happen next. It was a safety mechanism. She used it to quickly put up a shield against her mother’s verbal and sometimes physical attacks and used it to gauge Lex’s emotional state. She never wanted to be on the wrong end of his outbursts.

And it never really went away, even now as a 28-year-old CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Though she supposes she may need it more now than ever before in her younger years. Things have never been easy, that’s for sure. There are always people after her, whether it’s those who hate her for what her mother did, or those sent by her mother (and occasionally her brother) to kill her.

It definitely came in handy one fateful day.

=+=+=+=+=+= 

A knock on her office door came and Lena managed to pry her eyes away from the screen, looking up to see Kara standing in the doorway, fast food bag in hand. Lena smiled and stood, meeting her friend at the door and hugging her. “Kara! I had no clue you were coming.”

The blonde shrugged, making her way to the couch they always sat at. “I thought I’d surprise you! I know you’ve been busy these last couple of days so, I just wanted to give you a break… if that’s fine! If not I can always leave! I don’t want to pressure you into anything-”

Lena cut off her friend’s delightful rambling with a small chuckle and a shake off her head, “Don’t worry so much, Kara. A break is always welcomed for me. Come on. Let’s eat.”

They both grabbed their respective food, eating and chatting about their days and weeks so far. Lena took note of the way Kara drew her eyebrows together when saying her week wasn’t busy, it was her tell. Lena picked this up after a few months of friendship, she never called her friend out on it, after all, maybe she was wrong.

Still, she couldn’t help but notice.

Most of Kara’s mannerisms involved her face, she was an expressive person, to say the least. She smiled wide, laughed hard… her face revealed every emotion she felt, much to the blonde’s dismay. She can recall many times when Kara has told her stories of Snapper getting upset with her because apparently, her face showed how much she hated this meeting. Lena loved all of them, in all honesty, she just loved to hear Kara talk. 

Story after story, ramble after ramble. Once Kara got going it was difficult to stop her, Lena didn’t mind of course. She’s sure by now she’s heard every single story from Kara’s life, that is, all but one.

There’s a small scar right next to Kara’s right eyebrow, it’s faint and barely the size of a fingernail but Lena’s noticed it. She asked of course and Kara shut it down fast, explaining it away as part of the fire that burnt down her family’s house. Her eyebrows knit together and Lena knew it was a lie, but you can’t just go accusing people of lying about their dead parents. So she left it alone.

“Did you hear about Supergirls recent escapade?”

Kara looked over to her, “The uh, bomb in National City Bank, right?”

She nodded, “Yes, she saved a lot of lives. Quite incredible really.”

A blush came to Kara’s cheeks and the girl looked down at her food, “Well, she’s just doing her job right?”

Lena smiled, “Right.”

There was a silence between them for a moment, both of them finishing up their food. Lena sighed softly, “Have you met Supergirl, Kara?”

The girl looked up to her, seemingly thinking hard for a moment. She opened her mouth, no words came out. Then she shook her head, “No, no. Of course, I haven’t. Cat did once though, James set up an interview.”

“James set it up?”

“Uh, yeah. All happened because of him.”

Lena laughs internally at how terrible a liar her friend is. It’s not even just her tell. It’s her voice patterns, the way her eyes dart around the room ever so slightly. All Lena can do is bite her tongue. Kara’s phone rings and she digs it out of her pocket, her face forms into a frustrated look as she sighs. 

“Sorry, Lena. I’ve gotta go.”

She nods, “It’s alright, darling. I’ll see you Thursday for game night yeah?”

“Yeah for sure.”

They hug quickly before Kara answers her phone, walking out of the room and into the elevator. Lena stands from the couch and cleans up the bags, throwing them away before going back to her desk and getting to work. Though her mind can’t seem to get off Kara lying.

Why lie about meeting Supergirl? It’s not like it’s a bad thing.

A few thoughts run through her mind until she lands on one firm one. One that has run through her mind a few times before but that she’s never really focused on. 

_ Kara is Supergirl. _

It feels absurd for a moment. Sweet, innocent, and kind Kara being the alien superhero that’s saved millions of lives? Hurt hundreds of villains? It doesn’t add up, but it also kind of does. They share similar features, their eyes hold the same love in them, at least that’s what she thinks from only the few times they’ve interacted.

She sighed, unable to focus on her work anymore. She needed to figure this out, and she had the perfect way of doing it.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Supergirl showed up right on time. 

She called 9-1-1 4 minutes ago, and her average time for arriving at a scene is 3 minutes. 2 if it’s an alien attack. She didn’t specify, simply said she was Lena Luthor and needed Supergirl there now. And apparently, it worked, because there stood the strapping blonde, dressed in her classic red and blue colors.

“Ms. Luthor-” The woman’s urgent tone died out when she realized there was no imminent danger around, simply Lena sitting in her desk chair, typing at a computer.

She smiled and closed the computer after a moment, “Supergirl.”

“You called? You said you needed me here now.”

“I did. I do.”

The woman seemed frustrated, face forming into a very familiar expression. Lena stood from her table. “I’ve got some concerns.”

Supergirl nodded, “About what?”

“About my friend, Kara Danvers.”

Supergirl went silent at this, looking like she suddenly went into deep thought. She swallowed hard and looked away from Lena to the balcony, “Um, what about her?”

“Do you know her?”

Silence.

“Supergirl?”

The blonde looked back at her and shook her head, Lena quickly darted her eyes to her eyebrows watching as they knit together, noting the exact scar Kara had. “Um, no, not well.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

She sighed, “You’re a horrible liar, Supergirl. Or should I say Kara?”

Her friend’s face fell and she stumbled over her words, “How’d you know? Are you mad? Lena, I’m so sorry! I was going to tell you! But I didn’t want you to get hurt and it was just a liability and please don’t think this is a show of my trust in you. I trust you completely it’s just-”

Kara continued to ramble on for a little bit longer and it wasn’t until Lena put a hand over her mouth and turned away that she stopped, practically sprinting over to where Lena had made her way back to her desk. “Lena? What’s wrong?”

She turned around, letting out the laugh she had been holding in. “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just, this is so funny! Seeing Supergirl act like the Kara Danvers I know and love, it’s just… it’s funny is all.”

“Know and… love?”

Her face flushed slightly, “It’s an expression, darling....”

_ Definitely not anything more. _

“Oh.”

Disappointment.

“Did you want it to be something more?”

Kara hesitated a moment. “Maybe.”

“Well, I guess since we’re sharing secrets today…” She took a breath, “I like you, Kara.”

“Like… like like me?”

Lena laughed, “Yes, like like.”

Kara smiled like a giddy school girl, “I like like you too.”

Before Lena even knew what was happening their lips pressed together in a kiss. They move in sync, Kara’s hands fell to Lena’s hips as she pulled her into it more. They pull apart and stay like that for a moment, foreheads pressed together and in this moment Lena supposes that being observant isn’t always a bad thing. Because being observant got her to this moment, and that’s all that matters for now.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've written for them wow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, might be writing more for them in the future (most likely after I finish A Drug Called Love)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> tumblr: manwithaminivan


End file.
